The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a data input method and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to a rapid data input on a single display.
Electronic applications often require input field to be filled. In many cases, such as in mobile phones, existing virtual keyboards may cause slow and tedious typing.
Existing fast entering virtual keyboards predicts the next character to be typed by statistic analysis. Some of these virtual keyboards emphasize the predicted characters, for example by color.
Other existing virtual keyboards allow typing by swipe gestures or air gestures to make typing faster.